


Spectrum (And Every Colour Illuminates)

by Aliseia



Series: L'Amour Et La Guerre [4]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: L’avevano fatto ancora.Una telefonata sibillina e una scusa, un incontro fugace nel ristorante all’angolo, quello che proponeva meravigliosi piatti di mare.





	Spectrum (And Every Colour Illuminates)

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Erotico – Introspettivo - Romantico  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah
> 
> AVVERTIMENTO: SPOILERS STAGIONE 5
> 
> Note alla mia Quinta Stagione, Serie “L’Amour et la Guerre”: Nella mia Quarta Stagione, Elijah e Tristan tornavano amanti, come erano stati mille anni prima.   
> Si lasciavano poi di nuovo a causa del ritorno di Hayley e della prigionia di Aurora.
> 
> Nel frattempo, e come da canon, anche la relazione di Elijah e Hayley è giunta al capolinea. Elijah, duramente provato dagli eventi che hanno coinvolto The Hollow, ossia la strega Inadu, sceglie di dimenticare, sotto la compulsione di Marcel, per non mettere in pericolo la propria famiglia. Con una nuova identità parte da solo per Manosque, Sud della Francia. Qui incontra di nuovo Tristan.
> 
> Note: Miky30 ha dato il nome a un personaggio che condividiamo, il cameriere dal profilo greco. Si chiama Francois. <3
> 
> Dedica: a Miky: una sera a Marsiglia e un portone azzurro.  
> A Abby: Una storia del lunedì, anche se oggi è Domenica. XD
> 
> Rating: VM18   
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademou-John, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Spectrum**  
 **(And Every Colour Illuminates)**  
   
 _When we first came here_  
 _We were cold and we were clear_  
With no colours in our skin  
We were light and paper thin  
  
And when we first came here  
we were cold and we were clear  
With no colours in our skin  
'Til we let the spectrum in  
  
…  
 _And when we come for you_  
 _We'll be dressed up all in blue_  
With the ocean in our arms  
Kiss your eyes and kiss your palms  
 _…_  
 _Say my name_  
 _And every colour illuminates_  
We are shining  
And we will never be afraid again  
   
 _Spectrum – Florence + The Machine_  
   
 

  
  
  
   
   
Elijah mormorò qualche cosa nel sonno. Poche parole smozzicate, affannate, che uscirono a fatica dalle labbra strette. Le guance velate di barba sembravano grigie nella luce spettrale dell’alba.  
Tristan, la fronte chinata e il collo delicato piegato sul proprio Sire, sospirò senza toccarlo.  
Rimase però seduto accanto a lui, su quell’anonimo, elegante letto d’albergo.  
 

*

  
  
  
L’avevano fatto ancora.  
Una telefonata sibillina e una scusa, un incontro fugace nel ristorante all’angolo, quello che proponeva meravigliosi piatti di mare.  
La scelta di Tristan aveva colori violenti, sapori e aromi altrettanto intensi, ma molto raffinati. Era un astice allo spumante, con riso nero. Lo accompagnava la fresca nota di un vino bianco e fermo.  
Più tradizionale il piatto scelto da Elijah, una zuppa di gamberi esaltata dalla paprika dolce, un trionfo di colori pastello e di sapori delicati. Quasi un arcobaleno. Il vampiro la gustava con gli occhi socchiusi, e un incantevole vino bianco, fruttato, a mandare bagliori dal calice pieno.  
Tristan lo osservava con attenzione.  
Il nuovo Elijah.  
Vestito informale, eppure benedetto da un’innata eleganza, con la polo nera e l’abbronzatura.  
Così bello e sexy che spesso durante la serata il Conte aveva dovuto attirare l’attenzione del cameriere “Ci porti altro vino, Francois?” perché quel bel giovanotto non staccava gli occhi dal suo… Che cos’era Elijah per lui?  
Amante, complice, socio in affari? Gli accordi parlavano chiaro: uniti finché non si fossero liberati della comune minaccia di Inadu. E di Antoinette, che forse non era una complice dell’Ombra, ma certo non era lì per contribuire alla salvezza dei Mikaelson.  
In quel disegno il fatto che Elijah riacquistasse la memoria sembrava irrilevante. Ai fini dichiarati di Tristan, che erano quelli di salvare Aurora e di proteggere se stesso, un Elijah privo di ricordi e di rimorsi poteva rivelarsi più utile del solito vampiro contorto e tormentato. Un’arma formidabile, un avversario che né sensi di colpa, né remore morali avrebbero fermato sulla strada della vendetta.  
Pure la scelta di Elijah aveva offeso Tristan in un modo tanto acuto che nemmeno un familiare avrebbe potuto capire. Per ognuno di loro quel vampiro protettivo, premuroso, fondamentalmente giusto, si sarebbe poi rivelato il solito Elijah, seppure privo di ricordi. Ma cosa restava dell’Elijah creato da Tristan? Del selvaggio che si era scoperto elitario e ambizioso, quanto e forse più dei nobili che lo avevano ospitato a Marsiglia?  
Egli apparentemente non c’era più. Forse era stato solo un’illusione, e cancellare tutto ciò che avevano imparato insieme, tutto il male che si erano fatti a vicenda, era stato come annientare lo stesso Tristan. In un modo più radicale e profondo di un’amnesia: eliminarlo nell’intimo, e non solo dalla patina superficiale della memoria. Sradicare con lui la follia, la passione… forse l’amore.  
   
Questo almeno era ciò che Tristan aveva pensato nei primi, amarissimi anni dopo che i quattro Mikaleson si erano dispersi per il mondo, quando la crudele vicenda di Inadu li aveva costretti ad allontanarsi.  
Ora, seduto di fronte a lui, al più temibile degli Originali, mentre assaporava ogni suo gesto, Tristan si domandava se davvero quell’uomo rilassato e affascinante fosse uno sconosciuto. Sapeva già che nel buio di un portone, nelle ombre di un nobile giardino, i suoi baci avevano lo stesso sapore, le sue mani erano altrettanto calde e sapienti… L’uomo che aveva fatto sesso con lui a Manosque, e poi nei giardini del Pharo, era il suo antico creatore. Dominante eppure tenero, capace di anticipare i suoi desideri proprio nel momento in cui sembrava imporgli i propri. Ma ancora non aveva sperimentato con lui la vita di società. L’Elijah pubblico, il leader. E ora, con lui in un delizioso ristorante de Le Panier, lo guardava.  
Un selvaggio ben curato, instancabile, la mascella quadrata leggermente coperta da una barba bruna. E quella nota di apparente trascuratezza non era né un marchio di volgarità né il vezzo di un uomo alla moda, ma piuttosto la spia di una volontà indomabile. Il retaggio di lunghe notte insonni e di giorni pieni d’affanno, in cui non aveva altri scopi che progettare la propria riscossa e cercare di ricordare.  
Costringere Antoinette a prolungare il soggiorno a Marsiglia non era stato facile. La donna intendeva tornare con lui a New Orleans, probabilmente per sfoggiare la propria conquista davanti ai Mikaelson al gran completo (giungevano voci per cui il pericolo che li aveva divisi, il ritorno dell’Ombra, stava diventando comunque imminente, e così minaccioso che solo la famiglia riunita avrebbe potuto combatterlo).  
Proprio la misteriosa vampira sembrava al momento la chiave di tutto. La sorte dei Mikaelson, che affermava di non conoscere, non era certo la sua priorità. Pure, sembrava morbosamente interessata a loro, e non al solo Elijah. A suo dire moriva dalla voglia di conoscerli, e l’intento di usare l’amante per entrare nella cerchia dei vampiri più potenti di sempre era fin troppo chiaro.  
Ma, intelligente e furba com’era, non insisteva in modo sfacciato, e di fronte alle resistenze di Elijah abbozzava un sorriso e incassava senza battere ciglio. Scardinare la complessa architettura di legami e passioni che coinvolgeva la più antica famiglia di vampiri era un compito arduo, che richiedeva decisioni repentine ma anche lunghe pause, da amministrare con una sagace pazienza di ragno… Per poi attendere, dall’interno… Che cosa?  
Elijah e Tristan non lo sapevano ancora.  
La donna restava un enigma, e in quanto tale ancora più pericolosa di un nemico dichiarato. L’unica cosa evidente in quella relazione era il fatto che nessuno si fidava di nessuno. Elijah si fingeva un boyfriend premuroso. Antoinette fingeva di crederci. Entrambi fingevano di ignorare Tristan, che orbitava intorno al suo Sire con insospettabile devozione.  
Ecco, c’era un’altra novità sorprendente: Elijah e Tristan credevano l’uno nell’altro. Forse a causa dell’emergenza condivisa (un pericolo per Rebekah Mikaelson era un pericolo per la sua creatura Aurora De Martel), forse in omaggio all’antico e ormai reciso legame di sangue tra creatura e creatore… forse per quella cosa che li univa indissolubilmente e a cui nessuno dei due voleva dare un nome.  
Elijah si fidava. Aveva accettato di restare qualche giorno a Marsiglia soprattutto per lui. Perché Tristan voleva vederci chiaro.  
A Marsiglia il Conte conosceva “quelli che contano” nel mondo del soprannaturale: ogni elegante covo di vampiri, ogni congrega.  
A Marsiglia Tristan aveva ancora un nome.  
A New Orleans sarebbe stato come sempre un intruso.  
Avrebbe dovuto guardarsi dalla stessa famiglia di Elijah, oltre che dalla temibile minaccia comune. Una minaccia che si faceva ogni giorno più grave, poiché Vincent, incapace di trovare alternative, aveva preferito riunire tre dei fratelli maledetti nella città dove Inadu era più forte.  
L’improvvido arrivo di Elijah avrebbe senza dubbio precipitato le cose.  
   
Forse il vecchio Elijah non avrebbe resistito al richiamo, mettendo tutti in pericolo come era accaduto in passato. Ma ora non poteva sentire quell’urgenza, e probabilmente era un bene. Era ignaro, ma non indifferente. Come in un riflesso condizionato, le parole “famiglia” e “dovere” destavano la sua attenzione, stimolando in lui un insopprimibile disagio. Inspiegabile, ma tale da spingerlo ad agire.  
Elijah si prodigava giorno e notte per salvare la famiglia Originale… ma non sapeva perché.  
Come uno spettro, un involucro vuoto che veniva colmato di concetti come “onore” e nobiltà”, sentiva semplicemente che tutto ciò “doveva essere fatto”.  
Il nobile Elijah.  
Il barbaro Elijah.  
L’Elijah di sempre, in definitiva.  
Per qualcuno la nuova versione in giacca sportiva e jeans neri poteva sembrare fasulla e surreale. Altri avrebbero detto che quello era l’Elijah “vero”.  
Ma per Tristan, che lo aveva accolto nel proprio castello quando era il rude giovane di un villaggio vichingo, entrambe le versioni erano autentiche, e convergevano nel “suo” Elijah.  
Il nobiluomo e il barbaro. Il selvaggio e l’uomo nei completi scuri.  
   
Lo aveva fissato a lungo, dall’altra parte del tavolo. Negli occhi neri del suo signore brillavano le luci del porto vecchio.  
Elijah s’era fermato, gli occhi nei suoi, sorridendo aveva allungato una mano. «Mi ascolti, Tristan?» La solita aria tranquilla e sicura di sé.  
Il solito atteggiamento da signore e padrone che mentre ti accarezza una mano sembra avvolgerla in un’invisibile catena… che ti renderà suo.  
   
Tristan aveva avvertito un brivido lungo la schiena.  
Elijah non era pronto per affrontare la propria famiglia. Egli non era pronto per sostenere il fascino del proprio Sire.  
Non era preparato per la forza tranquilla e potente di quella incessante seduzione, per le promesse che gli leggeva negli occhi, e che mai egli avrebbe saputo mantenere.  
Per i desideri ineffabili che si specchiavano nelle tenebre delle sue iridi, e che certo prima dell’alba avrebbero trovato la loro soddisfazione.  
   
Avevano camminato per un po’, vagando senza meta per i vicoli stretti de Le Panier.  
Tristan parlava di quei mille anni che sembravano persi in un sogno. Elijah lamentava la noia della vita a Manosque. Di quella tranquilla routine che all’improvviso gli stava stretta. Mentre diceva quelle parole, i suoi occhi avevano uno splendore cupo da predatore. Nulla che ricordasse quell’insostenibile tedio.  
«Forse dovrebbero trattare questo quartiere con più cura… è bello, antico, ma…» Tristan storse le labbra di fronte alla povertà dei muri coloratissimi ma malandati.  
«A me piace.» rispose Elijah con semplicità.  
Un’auto era passata silenziosa, a fari spenti. Per sfuggire gli sguardi indiscreti dei passeggeri Elijah l’aveva spinto contro il muro… indugiando forse un po’ più del dovuto. Premendo sul corpo più minuto di Tristan, il viso piegato sul suo.  
Il suo fiato aveva l’incanto floreale del vino, ogni cosa in lui trascendeva la volgarità di un uomo normale. «Si è fatto tardi…» mormorò sulle labbra del Conte. Una pallida luce lunare fece capolino da dietro una nuvola scura.  
In quel chiarore il Sire studiò attentamente il viso bianco della propria creatura.  
«Antoinette ti aspetta.» Tristan voleva sempre una via di fuga. Non era sua abitudine mostrare la paura, ma in quegli occhi scuri avvertiva il pericolo di perdersi ancora.  
«Le ho chiesto di non restare sveglia. Non per me.»  
«Ma lei lo farà.»  
«Non m’importa.» le labbra ruvide furono su quelle più morbide prima che Tristan azzardasse una nuova provocazione.  
Erano stanchi e confusi dal vino, l’aereo per New Orleans era previsto per il mattino seguente… che male avrebbe potuto fare una sola notte rubata all’Inferno?  
Elijah non voleva sprecarne neanche un istante. «Il Conte De Martel si degnerebbe di seguirmi all’Hotel Dieu?» mormorò mentre sfregava il viso su quello del vampiro più giovane, e le sue mani già ne percorrevano il corpo con indecenza.  
«Io non credo che…» protestò Tristan.  
«Hai paura, Milord?» Elijah lo sfidò, gli occhi che ardevano.  
Tristan strinse le labbra. Sembrava ancora più pallido al chiaro di luna. «Andiamo.» rispose seccamente. Staccandosi dall’altro lanciò un’occhiata distratta al legno sconnesso e malconcio di quel portone antichissimo. Un portone azzurro.  
A Elijah il quartiere piaceva. Con le sue strade strette e l’aria salmastra e quel senso di pericolo e di avventura che covava negli angoli.  
Tristan si chiese se avrebbe potuto amarlo anche lui. Si chiese come sarebbe stato rinchiudersi con Elijah in una di quelle case antiche e decrepite, salire al suo fianco certe scale buie e vertiginose, con le sue mani che lo toccavano ovunque, per poi tornare a vedere il mare da quelle ampie finestre lassù… una specie di imprevisto eden, dietro un incredibile portone azzurro.  
   
   
In albergo il copione era stato simile alla volta precedente. E insieme molto diverso.  
Elijah non era più trattenuto da remore e dubbi. Non aveva l’adorabile goffaggine di un principiante, ma guidava Tristan con impazienza, con lo stesso fare imperioso con cui aveva trattato il portiere e la timida cameriera che era scappata al loro apparire. «La chiamerò per la colazione. Domani mattina. Alle sei.»  
Il Conte aveva riversato gli occhi all’indietro.  
«Dovrai svegliarti presto, Milord. Voglio tornare nel mio albergo prima che Antoinette si svegli.»  
   
Di fronte alla loro suite, entrambi però esitarono un istante.  
«La signora ti comanda a bacchetta?» chiese Tristan con aria soave.  
«La signora è solo un po’ troppo curiosa.» Elijah si fermò, un braccio appoggiato alla cornice della porta. Elijah in posa. Gli era mancato.  
«Ma non mettermi il broncio, Lord De Martel… Non ti sveglierò. A dire il vero non ti darò neanche il tempo di chiudere occhio…»  
Alla sensuale minaccia dell’Originale Tristan sentì molto caldo e poi molto freddo. Non riusciva a credere che una sua frase insolente riuscisse ancora a ridurlo così.  
   
Quando furono dentro Elijah non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di accendere le luci. A quanto pare il respiro della sua creatura, il battito del suo cuore, erano segnali sufficienti per navigare alla cieca. In un attimo gli fece saltare tutti i bottoni della camicia. A tentoni trovarono la camera, e quando Tristan avvertì il bordo morbido del letto dietro le ginocchia credette che il suo Sire gli sarebbe franato addosso.  
Ma a quel punto e all’improvviso Elijah rallentò le manovre. «Togliti i pantaloni – ordinò – No, lascia stare la camicia. Solo i pantaloni, come un amante clandestino.»  
Tristan obbedì. I pantaloni scesero fermandosi sulle scarpe. «Ora i boxer.» Con un gesto della mano Elijah fermò il tentativo dell’altro di liberarsene del tutto. «Vieni qui.»  
Tristan scosse la testa. Senza dargli il tempo di replicare Elijah lo afferrò ai fianchi, una mano che scendeva pericolosamente dietro. Tristan, reso goffo dai pantaloni bloccati alle caviglie, serrò le labbra nell’ennesimo broncio, ma le sue proteste furono soffocate da un bacio che non ammetteva repliche. Sulle sue labbra ansanti Elijah proseguì: «Toglili, Milord, se ti danno noia – sospirò sfiorando le sue labbra con le proprie – Lascia solo questa.» indicò ancora la camicia, stringendogli il braccio. Il modo in cui lo aveva strattonato, per poi lasciarlo andare bruscamente, era abbastanza per fiaccare la resistenza dell’antico amante.  
Molto lentamente Tristan si liberò di scarpe, pantaloni e boxer, senza chinarsi e aiutandosi solo con i piedi, lo sguardo cristallino piantato in faccia al proprio signore e padrone. Quello da parte sua lo fissava intensamente, senza concedergli un solo momento di privacy. Sembrava voler catturare ogni attimo, ogni fruscio dei suoi abiti, ogni barlume di quegli occhi azzurri nella penombra della loro stanza.  
Di fianco al letto stava un mobiletto basso, sormontato da una specchiera.  
Il buio inghiottiva i colori, ma al tatto sembrava un legno delicato e chiaro di betulla. Elijah spalancò le finestre e scansò le tende, e la pallida luna marsigliese trionfò nello specchio con la sua corte di nuvole scure.  
Ogni colore covava nell’ombra, senza rivelarsi.  
Allora il Sire affrontò di nuovo l’amante, una mano che indugiava sulla nuca e sul collo, toccando la pelle delicata con una tenerezza imprevista. Indietreggiò con lui verso il mobile, poi lo spinse  a voltarsi, costringendolo con il ventre nudo contro il rivestimento di marmo. La pelle diafana della creatura s’increspò visibilmente.  
Elijah alle sue spalle gli lasciò scivolare la camicia sulla schiena, bloccandola all’altezza dei gomiti. Tristan sospirò, si contorse, allargando le braccia in un’inutile ribellione. La trappola divenne ancora più stringente, mentre le mani di Elijah già percorrevano spalle, braccia, schiena.  
Il fiato caldo e profumato sulla nuca, tra le scapole, poi le mani poggiate sulle sue, che inutilmente artigliavano il bordo di marmo… Tristan si calmò.  
Socchiuse gli occhi mentre l’altro gli baciava la nuca e poi il collo. Restò immobile, contenendo un tremito, mentre le grandi mani di Elijah aprivano le sue gambe. Poi, nel buio dietro le palpebre chiuse, udì che si liberava dei pantaloni. Il fruscio dei suoi boxer che scendevano mandò nuove ondate di brividi lungo la pallida schiena di Tristan.  
L’ennesimo morbido tonfo segnalò ch’egli s’era liberato di ogni altro intralcio, tranne che della camicia. Come la prima volta, Elijah voleva spogliarsi a metà, concedergli solo l’agonia di una parziale nudità, come se tra loro l’intimità potesse essere solo precaria, incompleta.  
Ma tutto ciò era troppo complicato per indugiarvi con il cervello ottenebrato dalle voglie e dal vino, Tristan non riusciva a pensare.  
Non mentre il sesso teso dell’altro si strusciava lungo le sue cosce, indugiando tra le sue gambe senza prenderlo ancora. Sentiva l’odore del suo corpo, il profumo stordente del reciproco desiderio, e l’attesa lo divorava al punto che dovette mordersi le labbra per non pregare.  
Fu quella smorfia, il rapido biancheggiare dei denti intravisto da Elijah nello specchio, ad innescare l’assalto. Elijah lo prese in una sola spinta. Lo sguardo febbrile di Tristan incontrò nello specchio quello tenebroso del Sire. Rimasero un attimo così, nell’immobile esasperazione della lussuria e del possesso.  
Si guardarono, sprofondarono l’uno negli occhi dell’altro, l’uno nella carne dell’altro, per un lunghissimo istante.  
Poi Elijah cominciò a spingere, e il buio inghiottì la loro passione.  
 

*

  
  
  
Dopo lunghe ore di reciproco abbandono Tristan scivolò dall’abbraccio del Sire alla doccia. Se non ricordava male Elijah era sempre così galante da farlo andare per primo.  
L’Originale sedette sul letto, studiando una certa carta che aveva sfilato dai pantaloni. La camicia aperta sui pettorali sodi, le gambe robuste che uscivano dai boxer, una leggermente piegata sull’altra: anche scomposto restava elegante.  
Dallo specchio del bagno Tristan lo vide scivolare sotto le lenzuola, il bel viso bruno che si rilassava.  
Dunque era lui ad avere bisogno di sonno. Quando lieve e silenzioso rientrò nella stanza, il suo Sire dormiva.  
Un sonno leggero e inquieto, di chi è abituato a guardarsi le spalle. Si sedette accanto a lui, anch’egli in camicia e boxer. Sorrise al pensiero di quella intimità che non avevano mai condiviso, un’alba in cui svegliarsi insieme, mezzi nudi, ancora storditi dal sesso. I minuti passavano lenti e densi, pieni di loro due: dei loro odori, di quella antichissima, preziosa complicità.  
Qualcosa che non può essere improvvisato. Qualcosa che non si può fingere.  
Poi Elijah cominciò a parlare nel sonno. La sua voce era remota e piena di angoscia, tutta di gola. Certe cadenze avevano il languore smemorato di un lamento. Tristan lo fissò. Temeva quello che sarebbe uscito da quelle labbra. Temeva di sentire cose che non avrebbe capito. O, peggio, cose che avrebbe capito fin troppo bene. Nomi, luoghi…  
Decise di ignorarlo. Lui e i suoi incubi. Afferrò dal mobiletto un giornale, una rivista di design. Ma restava attento a ogni sospiro.  
Una serie di gemiti. Una mezza risata che rompendosi finiva in un singhiozzo.  
Poi d’improvviso il suo Sire gli afferrò il braccio. «Esci di lì. Io devo… Io non posso restare qui… Potrebbe morire… Sì, è quella la porta. La porta con le ali d’angelo *… No, nooo… lei non l’ha visto. Non poteva vedere. Freya… Freya!! Non farlo morire… Sì, è quella la porta… Sei lì? Esci. Torna da me… Tristan.»  
Il conte socchiuse gli occhi. Il suo Sire ricordava probabilmente le lunghe ore in cui era stato imprigionato nel ciondolo di Freya. Prigioniero della propria mente, mentre il corpo era morto. Le ore in cui aveva creduto che la propria creatura sarebbe morta con lui.  
Al secondo “Tristan…”, sospirato in un’enfasi di dolore e di desiderio, le morbide labbra del Conte scesero su quelle del suo creatore. «Sono qui, Elijah.»  
   
Un’alba seducente colorava l’orizzonte con tinte che andavano dal viola al malva. Prima che il cielo sfumasse nella sua gloria d’arancio e di rosa antico, dovevano essere in piedi. Di ritorno alle loro rispettive coperture.  
   
Elijah aprì gli occhi. Sorrise. «Già sveglio, Milord?»   
   
   
   
* _La porta nella mente di Elijah. The Originals 4x10 “Phantomesque”_


End file.
